1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a system-on-chip (SoC), and more particularly, to a bus protocol checker, a system including the bus protocol checker, and a bus protocol checking method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An SoC is an integrated circuit (IC) that can integrate several components of a computer or other electronic systems into a single chip. In electronic design, a semiconductor intellectual property (IP) core or IP block is a reusable unit of logic, a cell, or chip layout design that is the intellectual property of one party. Each IP block may be configured to communicate information using a different bus protocol. Accordingly, a large SoC may include several IP blocks using several different bus protocols. However, due to the different bus protocols, it can be difficult to construct an SoC that enables all of the IP blocks to communicate with one another.